The summer all over again
by Cucumber666
Summary: Rated M. Last summer, the girls met the guys. But only for a day, since hey needed to head back home, right after the Festival. This summer, Stella decides to call them back. Flora is not sure how to feel or what to do... what will happen between her and the guy she liked, Helia?
1. Chapter 1

"I hope this summer will be as good as the last one." my friend Stella was saying. We were sitting in the library, waiting for her boyfriend Brandon to come and pick her up.

"Yeah, I'm just sad that all the guys we met needed to go back home. And Brandon was the only one living here." Bloom said and sighed.

"Maybe you could ask him if they could come here again?" Musa smirked and and I looked up from the book that I was reading.

"I, um... Are you sure that is a good idea?" I asked quietly and all heads turned towards me.

"Why? You don't want to see 'him' again?" Layla asked me and I sighed, remembering the last summer...

11 MONTHS EARLIER

We were all on a Festival in our city. It was a huge deal, and it for sure had a reason for its popularity. It was beautiful. It had a bunch of different rides, roller coasters... everything. I wasn't really the type that goes on all that kinda stuff, but Stella really wanted to go, and by that, I meant I was forced to go with her.

"So. Where should we go first?" Layla asked while looking around.

"I don't know, just please, nothing too crazy." I said while sipping on my soda.

"How about we go on a roller coaster of death?" Stella asked, smiling from ear to ear while pointing at the huge ride in front of us.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I asked and she giggled.

"Oh common! Let's go! When we finish this ride, I promise, you can choose the rest." I just sighed and nodded. After about half an hour of waiting in line, we finally got to the seats.

"I see empty spaces, but we will need to go alone." Tecna said while pointing at 7 spots left. Each part of the ride had 2 seats, and all of the empty ones were next to someone.

"Forget it. If I get freaked out, I need to hold someones hand." I said and started walking away, but Bloom stopped me.

"If we don't do this, Stella will be bugging us for the rest of the night." she whispered and I nodded. They all happily ran to the spots, leaving 2 places left.

"Where should I..." I whispered to myself when someone pushed me.

"Oh common, just hurry up already!" a random kid yelled at me and sat down, leaving me one space left.

"Whatever." I said as I sat down and looked at the guy sitting next to me. I stared for a few seconds, but then snapped out of it and got my safety belt on.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to my shin, looking down on my hands.

"For what?" he asked and I looked back at him. He was smiling. He had beautiful dark blue hair, short on the front and long from behind. He had light blue eyes, and he was quite pale.

"Um, nothing. I just... I don't know..." I wanted to shut up so bad but I just couldn't. I sighed and he laughed.

"Are you scared?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well, maybe you would feel a little better if you were sitting with one of your friends. Do you want me to exchange seats with one of them?" he asked nicely and I nodded.

" Yes please." I said and as he started to unbuckle his safety belt, the coaster started moving.

"Too late I guess." he said and I sighed.

"By the way, I'm Helia." he said and I just kept looking in front of us. Bloom was in the next row, with someone with blonde hair.

"Flora." I whispered as the ride began going faster.

"Beautiful name." he said and smiled again.

"Thank y-" I started my sentence but the ride got to a place where it was supposed to go down. Straight down. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes. Trough out the whole ride, I kept holding his hand. When the ride finished, I finally opened my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I let go of his hand and unbuckled my belt. I got up and started walking to my friends.

"It's alright." he said and I turned around to see him right behind me.

"No, it really isn't." I said and smiled awkwardly.

"Helia, there you are!" someone yelled behind me. I turned around to see Stella with a guy. He was a little taller than her, he had beautiful dark brown hair and a sharp yaw line.

"Hey." Helia answered and smiled.

"Awesome ride." the guy continued and got closer to us.

"Oh, hi, I'm Brandon." he said and I smiled.

"Flora." I replied and we shook hands.

"Oh, Brandon, she is one of my friends I just mentioned." Stella said and winked at me.

"Which one? Since you didn't really use names?" he said and she giggled.

"I don't really understand what is going on." I said and they both looked at me.

"Oh, Brandon was sitting next to me on the ride." she said and I nodded. We all met eachother. Brandon had 5 friends with him, including Helia. I could see they were nice guys, but when Stella suggested to jut separate into two, I wanted to refuse. We didn't know them! But I couldn't say anything, It would of turned out rude. So I walked a little with Helia, not saying much.

"So, what do you like?" he asked me in the middle of silence.

"Oh, um, well, arts." I said and he giggled.

"I see you're a little shy." he said and I felt my cheeks burning.

"I don't really know how to respond to that." I smiled and he laughed.

"You're quite something." he added and I looked at him confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No no, It's a good thing." he said and I nodded with a smile. We kept talking and talking for hours! I understood that he was a nice guy and he wanted to listen to what I was saying. We had a lot in common, and above all, I found him quite attractive. I couldn't believe that I randomly sat next to him on a roller coaster. He was... perfect.

"We have enough time for just one more ride, since it's 1am soon and the Festival is closing then." he said and I nodded.

"What about that one? It seems calm." I pointed at the ride called 'Around and around the world'.

"Um... it's a couples ride." I started blushing as he told me that.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." I said and he leaned in to kiss me. I wasn't expecting it but oh boy was I happy he did it. I wrapped my arms around him and we kept kissing for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry, I don't normally kiss a girl right when I meet her." he said when we stopped.

"It's alright. I know this might sound crazy and I understand if you run away now but I truly feel a connection." he placed his hands on my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I feel it too." he whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver. We got in a ride and sat all the way back. There was not a lot of people on the ride, since it was quite late.

"Last ride for tonight, buckle up." the man working there said and I did as I was told. The ride was slow and relaxing. Helia placed his hand on my knee. I... I wanted him. It was the first time I felt that way... So I... I placed my hand on his and moved it on my upper thigh. He looked at me shocked but I ignored it. I kept moving it until his hand was right on my underwear. I never did something like that, but he made me feel so... different. As soon as I moved his hand, I knew that I would regret it later. I didn't want him to think of me as a slut, but I sure looked like one at that point. He leaned next to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded and he moved away. His hand slowly entered me. First just with the tip of one finger, and after a while, it got to three. I moaned quietly, trying not to get unwanted attention. As the ride started slowing down, he moved his hand back and I closed up my legs, as tight as I could. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I kissed him and the ride stopped...

"FLORA DO YOU HEAR ME?" I heard Stellas' voice and looked up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My question was why don't you want Brandon to call them?"

"B... Because... I don't know, we met them for a day, and then they just got back home. Wouldn't it be awkward?" all the girls laughed at me.

"Get over your self. Brandon is gonna invite them back." Stella smiled.

"... Great." I sighed and closed the book in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Flora? Are you up?" I heard as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was in a classroom.

"Um, yes, what happened?" I asked slowly.

"You fell asleep in the middle of a lesson. But no worries, you're not in trouble." Krystal said and smiled.

"Thank... god." I said as I sthreched.

"Hey, I saw Stella talking to some boys about a minute ago..."

"Nothing new." I yawned.

"I'm not done, Flora. So anyway, I talked to them, and they said they know you?"

"Well I kinda do go to this summer art school, so of course they know me."

"You idiot! They are not from this school." as she said that I freezed.

"How... do they look like?"

"Well, they are really hot! I like one of them a lot, I think his name was..." _Please don't say Helia_ were the words repeating in my head.

"Helia? Yes, his name is Helia." she smiled and I sighed.

"I um, I kinda had a thing for him last summer..." I said and she looked annoyed and surprised.

"Had? So you are not together any loner?" I felt my heart beating faster, as if I was... jealous?

"Well, I guess, but..."

"No buts. If you are not together anymore, then he is free. And he can be with..." she said as she stood up and went up t the doors.

"Me!" she yelled with a smile and ran outside. I ran right after her. After about a minute of running, I saw her talking to all the guys and Stella. I walked up to them as soon as I catched my breath.

"So I was just wondering, are you single or... not?" Krystal was saying, but slowed down when she saw Helias' eyes on something behind her. She turned around and faced me.

"Oh Flora, hey!" she faked happiness and I just ignored it.

"Flora? Is it really you?" Helia asked with a big smile and I nodded with a small, awkward one.

"It's so good to see you." he said and pushed Krystal out of the way so he could hug me.

"Same here." I said as I saw Krystal sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey Flora." Brandon said and waved.

"Hi. I cant believe you got the guys back here."

"Well, it wasn't really a hard thing to do, they were all so fucking..." he started but Helia pushed him with his elbow.

"... bored?" he finished with a weak voice.

"So anyways, the guys are going to drop to the other girls houses to say hi, but you can stay with Helia?" he continued.

"Um, I would love to, but I need to go to this art gallery. I need to write a review for it. You know, for the art school?"

"Well, I can go with you. Maybe even help a bit." Helia said and smiled.

"Um, I would love to, but I think I'll finish it faster if I go alone. Plus it's a really bad artists' work. So maybe we could catch up tomorrow? Unless you are staying only for a a day again?" I said and grinned.

"No, we are staying the full summer." he smiled and winked.

"Then, see you tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded, not looking so happy.

"Well, I am a good friend of Flora, so I can give you a tour of the town today?" I heard Krystals' words as I was walking away from them. I was quite angry at her. It was not fair NOR a right thing to do.

...

"Thank you Mr. Lenny for accepting my request for an interview." I said to the maker of the most un-interesting art I ever saw. I had to call him mister, ever if he was almost the same age as me.

"No problem." he said and smirked. He had long blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail at the back. He was wearing a shirt and some light jeans. He looked stuck up.

"So, I just wanted to ask you a few questions. First of all, what was your age and inspiration to start making art?" more like garbage.

"Well, I... you know what? I don't even know your name." he said and leaned against the chair he was sitting on.

"Um, Flora." I said and he nodded.

"Well then Flora, my dear, I think we should have this interview on a little more private place. Follow me." he said as he stood up. I was confused, but I followed his, as I was told. When we got to a big room painted white, he closed the doors behind me and locked them. He sat on a big couch in front of me and I sat on a chair.

"Well, now let me continue." I said as I looked at my blank paper.

"Flora, I did not call you so you can ask me some stupid questions." he said and I looked up at him. He was unbuttoning his shirt and I did not like it one bit. I felt that something was wrong.

"I am not sure what you mean."

"Oh common. I know your kind. Art obsessed freacks. But you are a hot one. And I'm sure you would just love to have an opportunity to fuck one of your idols."

"No offence Lenny, but you are far from my idol. Your art is shit and so is your attitude." I said and stood up. As I walked to the doors, I remembered they were locked.

"Unlock the doors,please." I said already feed up with his bullshit.

"No." he stood up, taking off his shirt completely and tossing it on the floor. He was in good shape, but that didn't change a thing.

"What do you mean, no?"

"Oh, I just love it when a smart girl plays dumb." he said as he pushed me to the doors, taking my papers and trowing them down. He then took my hands in his and I couldn't move much.

"But I know you want this." he added and smirked.

"I don't! And how do you 'want it' if you don't even know me?"

"I know you're hot." he said as he started kissing my neck. He pushed his body to mine and I could feel him getting hard.

"This will count as a rape if you don't stop NOW." I said while trying to stay calm.

"God you are stubborn." he said as he bit my neck. Then he moved away and unlocked the doors.

"If you change your mind, ca..."

"I won't." I said as I walked out of that place. I couldn't believe what happened.

20 minutes later, I got home. As I walked by a mirror, I decided to look in it.

"That bastard!" I whispered as I looked in a hickey on my neck. I moved my hair a bit so it was hiding it. I sighed and walked up to the living room, where I saw Stella.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"It took you long enough. Krystal FORCED Helia into going on a town tour with her, and I arranged a party and a sleepover at Blooms' place with the guys and the girls. Including you. So go get ready!"

"B,but what about her parents?" I asked as I hopped I could stay home.

"They are on a trip. So hurry up!" she said and I sighed.

"Alright alright." I walked upstairs to my room to pack the things I would need. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go. After all, I though Helia might of had a wrong impression of me. But I had no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, hey." I said as I walked into Blooms' home. Stella ran past me and hugged Brandon, even though she saw him earlier in the day.

"Hey honey!" Layla yelled and stood up to hug me.

"Krystal is in the bathroom, we know you don't really like her but we couldn't get her away from Helia." she whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"It's alright." I said and looked at everyone. They were all sitting around the TV, watching 'Love it or List it'.

"Interesting choice." I said as I sat on a couch next to Musa, dropping my bags on the floor.

"Well, we wanted to watch a movie, but couldn't decide witch one, so we are stuck with this." she said and I sighed.

"Hey Flora." Helia said and smiled at me. He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the couch. He was right in front of me.

"Hey." I said and smiled back, and then Krystal got out of the bathroom.

"So, did they list it?" she asked while looking at the TV.

"They kept the house." Riven said annoyed. Not sure if he was annoyed with Krystal or the choice the family on the show made.

"Oh well." she said and sat next to Helia, not leaving an inch between them. As I sighed, she looked back and saw me.

"Oh, Flora, you came. Awesome." she said with a happy tone but an angry face. We continued watching random shows like 'Ugly Betty', 'Younger', 'Devious maids'...

"Why are we only watching the shit on Fox Life?" Riven asked and Musa turned her head towards him.

"Because I love Fox Life and I don't give a damn about what you want." she said and smiled.

"Whatever. Where is the remote?" he asked and Musa stood up fast.

"I'm gonna go look for it." she said and ran upstairs.

"... She is going to hide the remote, isn't she?" he asked and Bloom nodded. He then rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm just gonna go... and..." he said and sighed, then ran upstairs.

"Hey, Bloom, is the air conditioning working?" I asked as I got sweaty. It was really hot in there.

"No, but I can open a window if you want?" she asked and I nodded.

"Please." I smiled and she stood up, then did what she said she will. I was still hot af so I pulled my hair back in a bun.

"Why is it so damn hot?" I asked as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Well, it's summer." Helia said and turned around to face me.

"But as soon as it gets dark, it will be much easier to breathe." added and I smiled.

"I hope so. I'm dying." I joked and his smile disappeared as he kept looking at my neck. I soon remembered I had a hickey from that bastard.

"You, um... Are you... dating anyone?" he asked quietly so he doesn't bring attention to himself. I knew everyone heard his question, but they ignored it and kept looking at the TV.

"Oh, no, it's actually a funny story..." I said as I smiled awkwardly. I knew how it must of looked to him! I got together with him for a day, and when he got back, instead of telling him I had a boyfriend I decided to get together with him again. But that was not what happened, and I hoped he would understand.

"Um, alright." he stalled and then looked back at the TV. Damn it Flora. You just had to pull your hair up. Didn't you?! When Musa and Riven got back down, we continued watching Fox Life because Musa hid the remote. We watched everything there was to watch, all until it was about 10pm. Then we got outside, in the backyard, placed some chairs around and turned on some music. Everything was great, even though I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Helia. It was too awkward.

"I'm tired of this bullshit." Musa said when a song from Ariana Grande started.

"WHAT?! But I love her!" Stella yelled and Musa rolled her eyes, then played Lana Del Rey. As the song played, I looked at Helia for a second, and when I did the part where she sings 'my pussy tastes like pepsi cola' came up. I looked away as soon as I heard it and I felt my cheeks burning. I felt so uncomfortable.

"So, should we made some dinner? I'm kinda hungry." Tecna said while rubbing her stomach.

"We could. What do you guys want to eat? We girls can make some food for you." Stella said and everyone looked at her with widened eyes.

"I, um, I don't think you should cook, honey bear. You should rest." he said awkwardly and she nodded.

"Alright then, we can just order some chinese food." I suggested because I didn't really feel like cooking.

"Sure thing." Bloom said and I walked in the house to order food. Before I typed in the number, someone called on the phone and without thinking I picked up.

"Hello?" I said while holding a paper with the number I needed.

"Bloom honey, the plane is shit and we will be getting back a day later then we should of in the first place. Is that alright?" I heard a females voice and I guessed it was Blooms' mum.

"Alright mum, I can just call my friends over." I changed my voice so I didn't really sound like myself.

"Alright. Bye! Love you!" she said and I smiled.

"Love you too." I said with my normal voice, since the woman already hung up. The food arrived fast, and we ate it ever faster. The guys paid for it, which I though was sweet.

"I'll go prepare the beds." I said when I got tired.

"I'll help." Helia said and walked upstairs with me.

"So we can all sleep here, or in the living room. You choose." I said when we walked in the bedroom, and I felt someones soft lips on my shoulder.

"Are you really single or was that a lie?" Helia asked, still standing behind me.

"It's not a lie. My friend from class was bored and she bit me." and that WAS a lie. I could just tell him I almost got raped my a failed artist. It was too weird.

"I'm glad to hear that." he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and stood still for a few seconds.

"And you?" I asked him and he pulled away so I could turn around to face him.

"Do I really look like the cheating type?" he asked and smiled.

"How is this cheating? We didn't even k..." I was talking and he pushed his lips on mine. I placed my arms on his shoulders and enjoyed every second of it. I missed him, even though some might call us 'strangers'. He hugged me tight, and after a minute, he slowly moved his hands to unclip my bra. He stopped before doing it.

"It's too early." he whispered and I nodded. I agreed, even if I wanted him real bad. We heard someones footsteps so we moved away from each other.

"I came here to help you guys, since you took forever." Krystal said as she walked in the room.


End file.
